Wanna Play?
There was one thing that made me special. I had my own computer with some similiar devices that I used while gaming, Most of the kids in my neighbor-hood came to my house sometimes to play some videogames. One day, while stupidly browsing through the dark sides of the internet, I found an old Sonic game for download. The name was odd though, since it said "FuN!", And then, old naive me clicked the download button and it was downloading. 4 hours later, I came back to check if the program downloaded. It did! I quickly placed it on my desktop and clicked it, impatiently waiting for something to happen. Nothing happened for what I thought was a few eternity's until it actually opened. The title screen immediately showed up, It was a classic Sonic game, I forgot to mention that I love the classic designs. But, the weird thing I just noticed was... Sonic wasn't in his usual pixelated circle. Sonic's name now said "...", While curiousity got the best of me, I clicked enter. It seemed like the screen froze, and for a split second I swore I saw Sonic holding Tails', Knuckles', Shadow's head. Sonic's eyes were missing, everything I could see for his eyes were his insides. There was text beside him which said: "Want to Play, FrIeNd?", It almost gave me a heartattack. Now, the screen unfroze, and I was put in the Green Hill Zone, But everything I could hear was slight static and the normal peacefull music was going in reverse, and it was faster each second I moved...Tails?. I pushed the right arrow key, Tails was walking really slowly, I smashed the right arrow key, It almost fell off and Tails started going in the speed of light. I could barely see anything in the background now, But I saw some corpses of the enemies and such which made me frightened. The last thing I saw was Tails, almost hitting in a billion of spikes until the screen went black. The screen went from black to normal, This time I was Blaze. I was in the Green Hill Zone again, But everything I could see was "ERROR ERROR ERROR" all over the screen. Blaze's face was now a look of horror, I seemingly moved my head there and there and spotted Sonic. His hand was stretched wide, he was walking towards Blaze, While I was barely knowing what was going on because of the errors. Then, The errors went away and I could clearly see what Sonic was doing to Blaze. He grabbed her by her throat and pulled her up in the air, While I put my hand on my mouth in shock. Blaze's pupils were gone, while Sonic's eyes were also gone and his insides were hanging on his cheeks. The screen faded to black again, and it faded again to normal. This time, I was Amy. She was acting like none of what I have seen happened, and me and her were in a area I couldn't describe since it was only blackness. Amy started walking by herself, and there was Sonic. Amy looked happy to see him but, her happiness didn't last long. Her smile turned into a frown as Sonic started approaching her like he did to Blaze, But this time it was different. There errors were coming back, when they went away I could see... Sonic leaning onto Amy, His hand in the air with...what seemed to be claws, Amy had a look of shock before the screen went black and I heard a demonic laugh. I managed to exit the program and erase all traces of existence to it, I made sure to buy a original Sonic game from the store and not download anything from the internet. THE END